


Hug for: Me?

by IwriteDreams



Series: Hug for: [5]
Category: World Trigger (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, HES INTRESTING, Hugs, M/M, but he kinda sucks, ninomiya sucks don't @ me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 23:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20105734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IwriteDreams/pseuds/IwriteDreams
Summary: Inukai looked at him. “Me… Hiyami and I… We’ve accepted that she’s gone. Gone for good. But you and Ninomiya need… need to see her again. Why aren't you upset that he’s been holding his tongue all along?”





	Hug for: Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 5: tackle hugs!

“Inukai…” Tsuji tried to worm in his words. But was completely ignored. 

“Four eyes- you’re going to be eaten alive out there.” Inukai looked murderous, thin eyes grinning down upon the poor captain of the Tamakoma 2. “You are _beyond_ in over your head.”

“What are you asking of me?” Osamu begged- Inuaki had a knack for making people feel incredibly unsafe when nothing was wrong. 

“I’m saying you don’t know what you’re in for,” Inuaki said. “And so help me god, _don’t you_ **dare** bite off more then you can chew with this one. You give me any problems on this expedition? That’s landing yourself into some hot water.”

“Inuaki.”

“So if any little bird tells you _anything_ that I should be made aware of, or if you’re given a task that’s too much to handle- you come tell me. You cause less problems that way-  _ Understand?” _

“What are you talking about- What do you mean!?” Osamu looked beyond panicked, Tsuji felt a twinge of guilt- this poor kid had no idea what was happening. Inukai was all fun and games until you made an enemy of him- but Osamu never meant to, hell, Osamu didn’t even do anything wrong!

It’s not often that Inukai doesn’t listen to him. Inukai usually responds to even the faintest whisper of Tsuji’s voice. So it’s very uncommon for Tsuji to repeat himself, and even more uncommon for him to raise his voice. Then again- this wasn’t a very common situation. 

“Inukai!” Tsuji raised his voice as much as he dared- slightly louder than the both of them. Osamu jumped a little bit- and Inukai turned towards him slowly, appearing unimpressed. 

But Tsuji stood his ground. “Inukai. That’s enough.” 

Inukai’s expression shifted- and became something more thoughtful, before turning back to Osamu with a huff. 

“You’re dismissed.”

“But Inukai sir- I”

“You’re dismissed, four eyes,” Inukai growled, brandishing a glare that could freeze a banshee in place on a sweltering summers day. And Osamu nodded without asking any more questions, retreating with his tail between his legs.

Inukaii sighed dramatically once more, before heel turning towards Tsuji. 

“Tsuji. I’m sorry that got aggressive.” Inukai said before Tsuji could even voice his thoughts on the matter. “But you’re… Sometimes you’ve got to push that envelope.”

“Inukai… I know that you’re upset at Ninomiya right now.” Tsuji said. “But that gives you no right to lash out at that poor kid.”

“Why not?” Inukai snarled. “Ninomiya is being cruel right now. Asking for help from four eyes is my last resort.”

Tsuji sighed. “Inukai… I know it’s hard, but you _can_ just… _ask_ for help.”

Inukai scoffed.

“Whatever.”

“Inukai…”

“It’s fine,” Inukai said, flatly. “_It’s fine_.” 

Tsuji puled a tight-lipped grimace. He hated seeing Inukai like this. So _enraged_, but still keeping his cool demeanor over himself. 

“Inukai… it’s okay to be upset.” Tsuji said. “Ninomiya… he’s… being selfish...”

“...How long has he held this information?” Inukai asked. “This supposed information- That we don’t have?”

Tsuji sighed. “I… don’t know. I’m… frustrated too… but no information would change the fact that she’s gone right now… so I don’t know if pressuring him is the right idea.”

“We were her friends too!” Inukai says, indignantly. “He has no right to withhold information from us for three  _ years! _ ”

“He might have… some reason?” It’s a weak defense, but Tsuji’s never been all that good with conflict- only ever good at settling it- however, Inukai doesn’t seem to be deterred by the idea. 

“It doesn’t matter,” Inukai says. "He’s not allowed… to refuse to tell us things about Hatohara’s disappearance… and then turn around and tell a complete fucking stranger.”

“Inuaki-”

“No- Tsuji! I **won’t** calm down! He’s being _selfish_ and _cruel_! **You**\- _You_ deserve to know at least!”

“_Me_? Why is this about me?”

Inukai looks furious. But holds his tongue.

“Inukai…”

Inukai draws in a long breath before he grits out bitterly: “My sisters would _kill_ _me_ if they saw me like this.”

“Inukai,” Tsuji said quietly. “You don’t… you don’t have to be fine all the time. I just… I’m not understanding your thought process.”

Inukai is quiet for a moment, and his shoulders are tense, hunched up to his shoulders. 

“Why aren't you more upset about this?” Inukai finally asks. 

“Me?” Tsuji asks. “Why?”

Inukai looked at him. “Me… Hiyami and I… We’ve accepted that she’s gone. Gone for good. But you and Ninomiya need…  _ need  _ to see her again. Why aren't you upset that he’s been holding his tongue all along?” 

Tsuji frowns. “I… _am_ upset.”

“You don’t act like it.”

“I suppose I don’t see the point in being upset with Ninomiya.” 

“He’s.. being so… _despicable_!”

“I know,” Tsuji said, with conviction. “I realize. But his mind has been made up.”

“And you’re just _okay_ with that?”   
  


“No information will change the fact that she’s still missing.”

  
“But _you deserve_ to know!”

“I do.” Tsuji agreed. “But I don’t want anybody else to get hurt for my sake.”   
  


“Tsuji!” Inuaki’s voice sounds distressed. “How could you say that!”

Tsuji pulls his eyes away from the floor to see Inukai on the brink of tears. In frustration, there’s no doubt.

“You. You need to know!” Inukai said- and Tsuji hasn’t seen Inukai this… openly emotional in a long time. To get any kind of genuine thoughts from Inukai is like pulling teeth from a Lion. 

“Why are you so… Hatorara’s the one who’s _missing_... Not me..."

“But you _need_ _this_,” Inukai says. “I’m _sick_ and _tired_ of people walking all over you!”

“Inukai…”

“You need this! Tsuji, You deserve it- you have to get it! Hatohara was your beloved friend, you have every right to be upset! And if you’re not going to be, then I will be!”

“I fail to see how this helps anything.”

“Because I love you!” Inukai cried. “I love you, and you never get what you deserve- and it’s bullshit! All of it!”

Tsuji promptly shut his mouth. Inukai gets upset very rarely. It makes sense that all this was a byproduct of him being upset on somebody else's account. 

Tsuji’s boyfriend was the most illogical, bastard the world had ever seen. 

“Just because I deserve to know… doesn’t mean you should pressure other people into uncomfortable positions.” Tsuji said. “Ninomiya no doubt told Osamu not to disclose the information. I appreciate where you’re coming from… but you’re just doing damage.”

Inukai seems to deflate, watery eyes and all. 

“You’re right…”

“I understand you’re upset,” Tsuji says. “And you’re within your right to be. But let’s not make this anything worse.” 

Inukai’s looking up at him, seemingly defeated, one hand swiping both of his eyes, trying to regain his composure as quick as humanly possible. 

Before Inukai tackles him, in a tight hug without warning, sending Tsuji stumbling backward. 

“Inukai?”

“I’m sorry,” he says. “I’m just upset.”

Tsuji’s arms move to wrap around INukai as tightly as Inukai’s holding him. “That’s okay… I understand.” 

When Inukai hugs Tsuji it’s tight, holding hard and fast onto all of him. In just a way that Tsuji knows that Inukai is always with him, long after he lets go.

**Author's Note:**

> PLeaseeeee this is a cry for help im so alone in this dead fandom. COMMENT? KUDOS? ARE YOU THERE?


End file.
